1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera using a film with a magnetic recording portion to effect writing or reading of information onto or from the magnetic recording portion.
2. Related Background Art
A camera using a film having a magnetic recording portion to write information onto the magnetic recording portion by a magnetic head and reading the information from the magnetic recording portion as required is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,332, etc.
However, the writing and reading-out of such information is effected during the feeding of the film and if an attempt is made to effect the feeding of the film by a motor, there will arise the inconvenience that the magnetic head for effecting the writing and reading-out of said information during the feeding of the film malfunctions due to the noise of the motor which effects the feeding of the film.
Particularly in recent years, cameras have become compact and it has become usual that said motor and said magnetic head are disposed to be more adjacent to each other and therefore, the above-described inconvenience provides a greater problem.